This invention concerns a head restraint for a human head and the upper torso of the human body that includes a single or a plurality of air bags. This invention, that basically contains 4 parts, is intended for mounting in a transportation vehicle to prevent head and body injuries as well as fatal injuries. More specifically, the head restraints, or head rest, are pivoted substantially in the area where the neck is. This pivoting is done in a one-way fashion using a ratchet assembly following the head forward, and immobilizing the head when the head is snapped forward in an accident. Similarly, the back rest is also pivoted in a one-way fashion, using a ratchet assembly, following the upper torso forward when its inertia is snapping it forward in an accident. At approximately the same instant a single U-shaped airbag, or a plurality of head-liner mounted airbags, is energized to meet and cradle the head, thereby immobilizing the head and torso preventing them from moving either further forward or further back in the first seconds of an accident. Release of head rest, back rest and seat belt are done during release of the seat belt.